Ternyata
by reynyah
Summary: "Kenapa Niichan terus-terusan bertanya, sih? Sudah ratusan kali aku mengatakannya pada Niichan! Kenapa Niichan tidak sadar juga, hah!"


**Disclaimer:**

Detektif Conan yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Ternyata**

A ShinichixRan story

by reynyah

* * *

_Dia Kudou Shinichi._

_Dia berusia satu tahun lebih tua dariku._

_Dia bilang dia menyayangiku, menganggapku sebagia hal yang paling penting di dunia._

_Ketika hujan petir datang menyerbu dia akan memelukku dan berbisik pelan, berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja ketika aku ada di dalam pelukannya._

_Dia bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir._

_Begitu dia melepas pelukannya, aku menyadari hal lain telah merayapi perasaanku._

_Aku, Kudou Ran, telah melakukan hal yang terlarang..._

_Aku, Kudou Ran, telah jatuh cinta..._

_Aku, Kudou Ran, jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri..._

* * *

"Niichan! Niichan!" seruku sambil memukul-mukul lengan malang Shinichi. "Berkali-kali aku bilang aku mencintaimu, tapi Niichan tidak pernah menanggapi ucapanku!"

Dengan wajah bingung, Shinichi menyingkirkan tanganku dari lengannya, berusaha menghentikan pukulanku yang datang bertubi-tubi. "Kita ini saudara, Ran-chan. Kamu tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang memang tidak digariskan untukmu."

"Bagaimana Niichan tahu kalau Niichan tidak digariskan untukku?"

Shinichi tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kita ini saudara kandung, Ran-chan," ucapnya lembut. "Saudara kandung tidak sepatutnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Itu terlarang."

Aku terjatuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Shinichi berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiburku terlebih dahulu. Ingin aku menangis lagi dan lagi agar dia memalingkan wajahnya lalu mendekapku erat-erat. Dan akhirnya, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Ah, tidak, itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa menangis... menangis...

_Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi..._

* * *

"Ran? Ran? Hei?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka mataku yang entah mengapa rasanya sulit untuk dibuka. Omong-omong, mataku sembap. Oh ya, aku baru saja menangis akibat laki-laki yang memanggilku barusan. Huft.

"Apa?" balasku dingin sambil mengerjap pelan. "Sudah cukup menyakitiku sekali, Niichan. Sudah, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri." Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Shinichi, aku menarik kembali selimutku lalu tidur.

"Niichan? Menyakiti? Tinggalkan?" Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya, aku dapat melihatnya dengan ekor mataku. "Ran, kamu sakit? Atau apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. "Tidak panas, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengus lalu menepis tangannya. "Berisik!"

"Hei, kenapa marah?"

"Niichan pergi saja sana!"

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya, lagi. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Niichan, Ran?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menghormati Niichan sebagai kakakku!"

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ujarnya geli sambil mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Ada apa sih, denganmu?"

Aku mendengus. "Kenapa Niichan terus-terusan bertanya, sih?" balasku kesal. "Sudah ratusan kali aku mengatakannya pada Niichan! Kenapa Niichan tidak sadar juga, hah?!"

"Kenapa, Ran?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku mencintai, Niichan!"

Shinichi tertawa. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ran."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Mencintaiku sebagai saudara?"

Shinichi menggeleng. "Mencintaimu sebagai perempuan, tentunya," jawabnya sambil lagi-lagi mengusap kepalaku. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa aku memilih untuk menikahimu, Ran?"

"Hah?"

Shinichi menghela napas. "Pasti kau mimpi buruk," simpulnya. "Aku bukan kakakmu, Ran. Aku suamimu. Kita sudah menikah. Kita menikah dua minggu yang lalu, ingat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ups_.

_Pantas saja margaku sama dengan marganya..._

Ternyata aku memang sudah menjadi seorang Kudou, ya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Aduh... garing dan pendek banget, ya? Gomen ne m(_ _)m

Rey butuh _review_ banget buat fic ini... entah kenapa Rey kepikiran aja tentang Ran yang patah hati gara-gara dia sama Shinichi itu kakak-adik, eh, taunya dia cuma mimpi dan dia udah nikah sama Shinichi~ hehehe. Ini gak Rey baca lagi, takut Rey malah batal _publish_. Tolong _review_ aja, ya... makasih :3


End file.
